Recuérdame
by CamGranger
Summary: El no lo esperaba, ella tampoco. Separados por fuerzas aún desconocidas, cada quien vive en su mundo aparte. Ella sin recuerdos propios y él... tratando de recuperarla sin saber lo que realmente sucede. Pero ¿Qué importa cuando ambos mundos se enfrentan?
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: Los personajes y la mayoría de los lugares mencionados pertenecen J. K Rowling y a Warner Bross. Dejo dicho los derechos sé los reservo a Rowling, a Cris Morena y RGB entertainment group.

Cosas a saber:

Universo AU.

Localizado a fin del séptimo libro.

Voldemort muerto, si, pero sus Mortífagos permanecen vivos juntos con Tonks, Remus, etc.

Trama bastante enredada, a tener paciencia.

._.

Prólogo: El nuevo Renacer.

Corrían. Ya sus piernas no aguantaban la dolorosa huída, hechizos volaban por doquier y el cielo se veía obstruido por rayos rojos, verdes, negros tal vez azules. Con sus respiraciones agitadas volvieron a adentrarse en el oscuro bosque… habían avanzado, no como quisieran, pero lo habían hecho. Sin siquiera acobardarse por los enormes arboles y pinos que constituían aquel terrorífico lugar siguieron con su camino. Escuchaban maullidos desgarradores que los sobresaltaron. _Hombres lobo_ pensó uno de ellos, mientras el otro decidió ignorar el ruido, la situación no era precisamente la correcta para ponerse a identificar sonidos. Un leve _crack _los puso alerta y el más alto de los dos, se acercó al pino que había su izquierda y con un movimiento de varita sacudió el tronco logrando que un búho huyera del lugar. Las sombras negruzcas que los perseguían se perdieron de vista. Sigilosos y a paso lento los dos jóvenes se metieron tras un arbusto esperando distraer a sus persecutores.

— Potter, ¿Los perdimos?

—No lo sé. Pero mantén la guardia pueden aparecer en cualquier momento.

Escucharon los ruidos provocados por las botas que pisaban y rompían las secas hojas que había en el suelo del bosque y levantaron sus varitas, asomándolas por un hueco del arbusto.

—Malditas ratas—escupió las palabras con despreció y pateó una roca cercana uno de los encapuchados recién llegados.

—Tranquilízate Dolohov, pronto estarán en nuestras manos, que no te quepa ninguna duda.

— ¿Pides que me tranquilice? ¡Es la cuarta vez que se nos escapan! ¡¿Sabes de quien es la culpa?

¡Es tu puta culpa por haberte follado a esa ramera y engendrar a ese desgraciado!

Uno de los jóvenes apretó más el mango de la pequeña madera y contuvo un improperio.

La figura más alta tomó del cuello al que tenía a su lado y los estampó contra el pino más cercano, elevándolo algunos centímetros.

—Escúchame imbécil, una sola palabra más y me voy a encargar personalmente de que no puedas defecar en años así que cierra el culo y muévete que tenemos que atrapar al desgraciado de Potter y compañía. — dicho esto lo soltó tirándolo cuan saco de arena contra el suelo.

Sin resistirlo Antonin Dolohov se levantó de un salto y se lanzó contra su el hombre y le propinó un puñetazo que le dio de lleno. Los chicos, aprovechando el momento de distracción se abalanzaron contra ambos saliendo de sus escondites.

— ¡Desmaius!

— ¡Desmaius!

Se desplomaron en el suelo gracias al impacto de los jóvenes quienes rápidamente los amordazaron y los ataron contra uno de los arboles más grandes.

— Los llevamos. — afirmó el más alto sin siquiera preguntar.

—No podemos, no tenemos tiempo, en cualquier momento van a aparecer más, de cualquier forma solo significarían un estorbo, vayamos con los demás.

— Como digas— soltó con frialdad— ¿Al refugio?

—No, a Grinmauld Place.

El chico solo asintió y con una sensación horrible, similar a la que una sentiría si era pasado desde la punta de un tubo a otro, aparecieron en la vereda de Grinmauld Place. Ante ellos apareció la tétrica e imponente mansión Black justo entre los departamentos 12 y 14, tan vieja y gastada que daba cierto miedo. Subieron lentamente por los rotos escalones negros hasta quedar en la horrible puerta del mismo color. Sin pensarlo tocaron el timbre esperando respuesta inmediata del otro lado. Todavía exaltados por lo ocurrido hace unos segundos, se sobresaltaron cuando la puerta se abrió y los recibió la atractiva imagen de una joven de pelo largo y pelirrojo, piel pálida y su rostro bonito adornado con unos penetrantes ojos cafés.

— La próxima vez asegúrense de no tocar el timbre— rugió la chica entrecerrando los ojos— Ahora esa vieja chiflada va a empezar a chillar.

Ambos suspiraron y entraron al lugar.

—…Sucios traidores a la sangre, basura asquerosa, todos son una escoria, impuros…

—Sí, sí, sí, cierra el pico, el discursito ese ya nos lo sabemos de memoria— espetó la chica cerrando las cortinas del cuadro de la impotente Walburga Black.

— ¿De mal humor Weasley? — sé mofó uno de los chicos al tiempo que la chica le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

—Bah, esta vieja me pone los pelos de punta me encantaría que se materializara para luego meterle un palo por el…

Antes de poder terminar con la segura grosería, la joven se llevo por delante un banco que había en un costado y cayó estrepitosamente al piso. Ambos se carcajearon débilmente, aunque la risa no llegaba a sus ojos.

Ginny se sacudió la túnica con dignidad (la poca que le quedaba) y cambió su semblante por uno más serio como poca veces se la veía. Rápidamente se maldijo mentalmente por estúpida ¿Por qué no había reparado antes en el aspecto de los chicos?

Uno de ellos, alto, no tanto como su acompañante, tenía toda la camisa leñador azul y blanca, rasgada y llena de barro, sumado un corte en su mejilla. Sus anteojos redondos posados en sus ojos verdes, estaban rotos y su pelo azabache estaba más despeinado de lo normal. El otro tenía cara de pocos amigos, y su camisa completamente negra estaba rota y desgastada, su pelo platinado y sedoso se encontraba despeinado y sucio, mientras presentaba un profundo corte en su brazo.

— ¿¡Que rayos les sucedió! — les preguntó escandalizada abalanzándose contra el rubio, tratando de mirarle la herida del brazo.

—Mortífagos— respondieron al unísono y luego gruñeron por la coincidencia.

Ambos se adentraron a la vieja cocina de la mansión y sin decir palabra más. Lentos y sin apuro se sentaron en la larga mesa y suspiraron cargados de frustración… tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

— ¿Ahora van a hablar o qué? — impaciente empezó a golpear sus uñas contra la mesa reiteradas veces.

— ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? — espetó molesto el rubio.

—No.

El joven apretó los puños con fuerza ¿Cómo osaba a desafiar esa pobretona a un Malfoy? Él, Draco Malfoy, perteneciente a una de las familias más puras y poderosas de todo el jodido mundo mágico era desafiado por una pobretona traidora a la sangre. Era inconcebible. Luego recordó el por qué de su estadía en esa condenada pocilga y trato de serenarse. Sin éxito. Esa Weasley era insoportable, terriblemente insoportable y terriblemente preciosa. Gruñó. Ella estaba enfadada con él solo por salir sin llevarla con ellos ¿Es que acaso no tenía suficiente con todas las perdidas? No iba a dar el brazo a torcer, ya había tenido demasiado y hoy no tenía ganas de seguir. Ya no. Las esperanzas se le acababan de a poco.

— ¿Dónde están todos los demás? — preguntó el ojiverde.

—En el refugió— le respondió a chica de ojos café sin dejar de mirar a ojigris con ira.

Harry al ver que nuevamente comenzarían a discutir, subió a toda velocidad por las escaleras y llegó a ver la borrosa imagen del rubio agarrar con fuerza el brazo de la pelirroja y besarla sin ningún reparo, suspiró, como los envidiaba. Sin detenerse un segundo se tiró a la cama angustiado.

Se odiaba, lo odiaba, la odiaba, odiaba a todo el mundo. ¿Por qué él? A sí, claro, por esa estúpida e inservible cicatriz en su frente. Esa cosa era la causante de todos sus problemas.

Pequeñas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y trató de contenerlas apretando la almohada contra su rostro. La extrañaba… la extrañaba tanto.

— _¡Oh vamos! — se quejaba una hermosa chica agarrada de la mano de un joven aparentemente de su misma edad. El chico solo gruñó enojado y apresuro el paso— ¿Sabías que los celos son muy, pero muy malos? — preguntó con un brillo de burla en sus ojos mieles. _

— _¿Celos? ¡Ja! ¿Debería tenerlos? — espetó cruzándose de brazos al tiempo que se sentaba contra un árbol junto a un hermoso lago que en ese preciso momento parecía una delicada pista de hielo. La chica, divertida, se sentó junto a él mientras sus mechones de pelo castaño se esparcían por su rostro._

—_Pues no. Es un chico que ni siquiera conozco— le respondió mientras se pegaba su brazo recordando como se había puesto su novio cuando el chico nuevo, empleado de la librería se había comportado excesivamente amable con ella— Sabes que si quisiera estar con otro me iría y ya— espetó fingiendo estar indignada dispuesta a levantarse._

_Antes de si quiera intentarlo el moreno junto a ella le giró la cara tomando sus mejillas entre sus manos y le plantó un beso en todo sentido de la regla. Aunque llevaran mucho tiempo saliendo, la chica nunca se iba a acostumbrar ni a aburrir de esos besos tan cálidos. Tenía la sensación de que si sacaba el polar, la bufanda y la gorra, luego de uno de esos no tendría frío. Él era tan jodidamente bueno besando que la hacía temblar de pies a cabeza con un simple rose de labios._

—_Lo siento— musitó luego de separarse de su boca. La joven lo miró por un largo rato con un semblante serio y luego sonrió._

—_Te amo— le dijo contra sus labios mientras volvía a besarlo. Luego de musitarle un "Yo te amo más" la subió a horcajadas sobre él mientras seguía besándola—Harry…no…pierdes…tiempo— trataba de decir entre besos._

_Harry la ignoró y siguió con su labor hasta que sintió algo completamente helado en su rostro y al sentirse vacio comprendió que la castaña ya no estaba encima de él. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la chica a un metro suyo, su novia tenía en una de sus manos una bola de nieve, seguramente compañera de la que había sentido en su rostro. Con una pequeña risa se levantó y agarro las mismas armas que poseía la chica de ojos miel._

Tembló de furia. Recordar los hermosos momentos que había tenido con Hermione de nada le servía, solo lo amargaba terriblemente. Empezó a acariciar su anillo de oro que descansaba en su mano izquierda. Seis meses, seis putos meses en los que no sabía nada de ella. Y ahí es cuando se odió, si él no hubiera permitido que se la llevasen todo sería distinto ¿Pero cómo demonios iba a saberlo si él estaba inmóvil? Aún recordaba como el nombre de su esposa lo llamaba a gritos desesperados mientras el intentaba con desesperación liberarse del hechizo. Angustiado se tapo la cara con la almohada, ni siquiera sabía el paradero de Ron o de Luna, de nadie, extrañaba las burradas de Tonks o los ataques de timidez repentinos de Neville, extrañaba a todos, y solo unos pocos se habían podido salvar, al menos hasta lo que él sabía. Pero lo que más tenía en claro era que iba a encontrar a Hermione Granger, bueno Hermione Potter.

[…]

—… En este día del nuevo renacer, conmemoramos la gloriosa jornada en la que recuperamos el poder, pese a los diversos intentos de los rebeldes por arrebatarnos lo nuestro por derecho — una risa casi inhumana se escapo de los labios de la mujer que hablaba simplemente impersonal, fría— No consiguieron más que ser capturados y rehabilitados, y por eso quiero recibir con un aplauso a nuestros héroes de reconquista, a nuestra mejor unidad de Mortífagos, e indudablemente a los que han conseguido que este día sea posible— la oscura figura de la mujer parada en un palco frente a millones de personas se corrió a un costado dando paso a 4 jóvenes que vestidos de negro, elegantes y altivos subieron al lugar.

Una de las jóvenes, con una mirada profunda y un deje de burla en su voz, ocupó el lugar dejado por la mujer que ahora se posicionaba a su lado con su cabello negro y rizado volando hacía un lado con una sonrisa de completa satisfacción al ver a la chica. La joven miró a la mujer y le sonrió para luego clavar sus mieles ojos en los celestes de una de las chicas que la acompañaban. La rubia cabeza de su amiga asintió y la chica también le sonrió a ella, mientras con una de sus manos se apartaba una de los mechones castaños que se pegaban a su cara a causa del viento.

—_Buenas tardes— comenzó la chica de no más de 19 años ganándose miradas por parte del sector masculino y femenino— Realmente pienso que somos muy afortunados de pertenecer a esta unidad y por fin acabar con la sórdida población que se encuentra fuera de nuestros niveles de seguridad…_

— Señor se reportan rebeldes en el área— le comunicó un chico alto, de piel pálida y pelo castaño a otro hombre, mayor con su pelo lacio cayendo por su espalda, que miraba atentamente a la chica en el palco a una distancia de diez metros.

—…_Nuestro estilo de vida está protegido y es indestructible…_

— Evans comunica al resto y vamos, ve con Dolohov y dile que se presente ante mí— el joven asintió y salió en busca del hombre.

—…_Nuestro refugio es seguro, nuestro futuro es seguro…_

— ¿Qué necesitas Lucius? — preguntó un hombre alto de pelo corto y negro y sus ojos de igual color, que presentaba un aspecto amenazador y sus cejas tupidas lo confirmaban.

—Prepárate Antonin, salimos de cacería.

—…_Y que eso nunca se cuestione, en cuanto los rebeldes sean localizados serán directamente entregado a las unidades de mayor poder. La zona beta A será dirigida por Neville Longhbottom y Nymphadora Tonks…— los otros dos jóvenes que estaban junto con la rubia y la castaña hicieron un movimiento con la cabeza dando a entender que se trataba de ellos— el sector alfa B será dirigido por Hermione Black, es decir yo, y Luna Black— la rubia asintió con la cabeza y la chica le sonrió nuevamente a su hermana— los sectores alfa y beta C serán dirigidos por Terry Bott, Blaise Zabini, Hannah Abott y Marco Evans, en caso de cualquier emergencia que se presente con respecto a los rebeldes se nos comunica inmediatamente a nosotros o a nuestros superiores a cargo de Lucius Malfoy o a mi tía, Bellatrix Lestrange— la chica le volvió a sonreí a la mujer a su lado mientras esta le devolvía algo parecido a gesto torcido en su pálido y cansado rostro al tiempo que todos los presentes estallaban en aplausos eufóricos._

_._._

Hermione si que tiene apellidos xD

_Yo me tardo horas en crear un capitulo a vos solo te cuesta unos segundos dejar un simple Review, por favor ¿me dejan sus criticas?_ (:


	2. Chapter 2

Un suspiro se escurrió de sus labios y se tapó la cabeza con su almohada mientras se removía incomoda entre las sedosas sábanas. El contacto inexplicablemente no lograba acogerla, por el contrario, sentía sus músculos rígidos y su cuerpo tenso y frío. No había pegado un ojo en toda la noche y eso definitivamente no era bueno, no para ella.

Volvió a removerse tratando de buscar la calidez de su cama, pero falló estrepitosamente y apretó sus dientes frustrada.

- ¿Sucede algo?- la dulce voz de Luna la sobresaltó por completo y observó a ambos lados localizando al fin a su rubia hermana junto a su cama, la chica estaba con sus rodillas en el suelo y el ceño fruncido mientras sus manos reposaban sobre el colchón de la castaña.

-No, no es nada- le respondió con voz algo entrecortada e incorporándose sobre la cama, con los codos sobre el colchón e inclinándose hacía la joven. La chica de ojos celestes dejó de fruncir el ceño para en su lugar enarcar una ceja y apretar sus labios ligeramente irritada.

- ¿Nada, dices?- la castaña asintió distraídamente mientras se desplomaba nuevamente contra la almohada y se tapaba hasta el mentón- Oh por favor Hermione, llevas más de dos horas despierta y tiritando como si realmente la pieza estuviera ubicada en el polo norte y aun así dices que nada te sucede.

Hermione finalmente suspiró y se sentó en la cama con las piernas entrelazadas mientras palmeaba el colchón indicándole a la rubia que se sentara junto a ella. La chica se arrastró a su lado.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-En realidad no sé qué decirte…- la rubia arrugó el ceño y la castaña se vio obligada a explicarse- me refiero a que no sé qué me sucede, yo me siento… vacía- trató de explicarse.

Luna dejó de fruncir el ceño para arquear las cejas con incredulidad.

- ¿Vacía?- repitió como si hubiese escuchado mal y al ver que su hermana afirmaba con la cabeza entrecerró los ojos- Acá tenemos todo lo que queremos, Hermione, ¡Por favor!, dinero, comodidad y por si fuera poco, somos el ejemplo a seguir de cualquier habitante… claro exceptuando a los rebeldes- apenas terminó de decir la última palabra y se quiso dar la cara contra una pared al ver como la mirada de la castaña se ensombrecía y sus orbes miel se transformaban en lastimeros y rencorosos.

-No me los nombres- escupió con frialdad, una frialdad actuada- El vacío al que me refiero sobre pasa lo… material, es algo más complicado- bajó su rostro y sintió una punzada en el estómago que terminó por debilitarla y lograr que su cuerpo comience a convulsionar a causa de los sollozos. Luna, alarmada, extendió sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza.- Siento como si…

- …agujas se clavaran en tu estómago y a veces te faltase la respiración, como si necesitaras desesperadamente algo… o alguien y no sabes precisamente el que o el quien- completó una sombra apoyada bajo el umbral de la puerta. Las chicas se sobresaltaron al ser interceptadas pero sus facciones bañadas en sorpresa se suavizaron al notar de quien provenía la voz.

-Así es…- afirmó la castaña bajando la mirada.

-Tonks, ¿Tu como sabes?- preguntó Luna.

Tonks prendió el interruptor y la oscura habitación quedo completamente iluminada haciendo que los oscuros muebles resaltasen en las blancas paredes al tiempo que la joven en el umbral se acercaba dejando ver su extraño pijama. La bata dejaba entre ver un atuendo poco común, consistía en un pequeño short de jean, desgastado y roto, y una remera blanca con una especie de boca enseñando la lengua, el símbolo era completamente rojo salvo los dientes, relucientes y blancos, logrando extrañar a Luna.

-¿De dónde sacaste e…?

-Larga historia- interrumpió Tonks tratando por algún motivo eludir la mirada inquisidora de la rubia.

-Da igual- respondió al tiempo que se encogía de hombros tratando de restarle importancia, mientras Tonks se amarraba fuerte la bata de seda oscura y negra que llevaba encima del conjunto y se sentaba junto a Hermione pasando uno de sus brazos sobres los hombros caídos de la chica.

-Tranquilízate- pidió en un susurro- Tal vez se deba al hambre o a que estés emocionalmente agotada, ayer no fue un día fácil- trató de animarla- además si estoy aquí es porque ya son las cinco en punto de la madrugada, sabes lo que significa ¿cierto?

-Clases- masculló la chica levantándose de un movimiento rápido y brusco.

-Chica buena- felicitó Tonks mientras la rubia se levantaba lentamente y se acercaba a su armario enorme y de color negro, acorde a la habitación.

-¿Te cruzaste con mi tía en el trayecto?- preguntó Hermione abrochándose una blanca camisa ceñida al cuerpo mientras Luna repetía la acción.

-No- contestó frunciendo los labios.

- ¿Sucede algo?- esta vez la que preguntó fue Luna mientras se ponía su pollera negra a tablas al igual que su hermana.

-Nada- respondió Tonks sonriendo superficialmente.

La castaña abrió el armario dejando ver una colección de camisas blancas, polleras negras o verdes, y unos peculiares sacos, en la parte delantera terminaban en las costillas y en la parte trasera caían libre hasta un poco más del fin de la espalda. Había en color verde y plateado o en negro y plateado y llevaban grabado un emblema con una serpiente imponente. El mismo grabado estaba en la camisa y en menor tamaño en las corbatas que eran, al igual que los sacos, verdes y plateadas, o negras y plateadas.

-No me explico el porqué de esa manía por el verde, el negro y el plateado- se quejó Luna mientras Tonks asentía totalmente de acuerdo.

- ¿Tu qué piensas Hermione?- interrogó Tonks poniendo especial atención a la respuesta.

-Me da igual- respondió encogiéndose de hombros- Pero no sé, tal vez otros colores serían más bonitos- Tonks arqueó ambas cejas y extrañamente ansiosa, insistió.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-No lo sé, tal vez escarlata y dorado no quedarían mal- la muchacha hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia y Tonks sonrió de medio lado complacida.

-Si…, no serían malos colores- concedió girando el pomo de la puerta y desapareciendo tras ella.

-Vaya que está rara hoy- apuntó la rubia colocándose uno de los sacos verdes.

-Sí, no lo sé, ya sabes cómo es ella, pero últimamente está en ese estado todo el tiempo, ¿Has notado esas preguntas tan raras que hace?- interrogó la castaña mientras terminaba de alisarse el saco, también verde y se cepillaba el largo y liso cabello castaño.

-¿Cómo cuando preguntó dónde estaba un tal Remus?

-No, no me refiero a eso, es decir sus preguntas que parecen tener insinuaciones o algo por el estilo, como recién cuando me pregunto qué color prefería para los uniformes escolares… Aunque si, ese día especialmente había perdido una tuerca.

-Cómo olvidarlo, llevaba días desmayándose sin razón hasta que finalmente pareció despertar de un sueño y empezó a preguntar desesperadamente donde estaba "Remus"

-Ni hablar, que suerte que tía Bella no se enteró de nada- apuntó la chica mientras agarraba de debajo de su cama un bolso negro y se lo colgaba al hombro. Luna asintió distraídamente y también se colocó un bolso que estaba sobre un escritorio a un lado del armario.

-Todavía recuerdo como la sangre se le fue de la cara cuando vio a Bellatrix, después de ese día pasó semanas encerrada en su cuarto y solo salía cuando la obligaban hasta que finalmente empezó a comportarse medianamente normal…

-Y desde ese día empezaron las preguntas extrañas- completó Hermione completamente lista y haciéndole una seña a la rubia para que salieran.

- ¿Darás Arte Contra las artes oscuras hoy?- le preguntó la chica de ojos celestes cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y adentrándose por él pasillo.

-No, hoy tengo reunión con los Carrow- se paró en seco obligando a la rubia también a hacerlo- Por cierto, necesito que ocupes hoy mi lugar en la clase. No sé qué querrán esos dementes pero nunca es algo bueno y de seguro me tardo.

-De acuerdo- asintió sin demasiada convicción y vagamente fastidiada- No soporto a ninguno de esos engreídos no sé cómo haces para soportarlos tres veces por semana- dejó escapar un suspiró mientras retomaban su andar.

-Definitivamente no es fácil ser una Black- masculló Hermione mientras se frotaba las sienes con cansancio.

-Y menos si eres alumna, profesora y heroína de la reconquista al mismo tiempo- confirmó la chica de ojos celestes.

-Hablando de reconquista, ¿Cuándo es el siguiente entrenamiento?- preguntó recordando de pronto que no entrenaban hace tres días.

-Supongo que hoy, no lo sé, Lucius no ha avisado a ninguno si no Marco nos hubiera dicho- razonó la rubia.

-Estoy perdida- susurró Hermione cansada, mientras la rubia enarcaba una ceja-Ya no sé cómo organizarme y para colmo estoy tan ocupada que en cualquier momento me olvido hasta de quien soy.

Se subieron a la limosina que las esperaba afuera del departamento y viajaron en silencio hasta llegar al campus. La escuela era enorme y parecía sombría. Sin decir palabra bajaron y entraron en el Instituto.

Doblaron en la última esquina y se adentraron en un salón repleto de mesas de clase. En el centro había un escritorio blanco que resaltaba entre las paredes grises y verdes. Ambas tomaron asiento al final del aula mientras todos parloteaban sin cesar. Suspiraron cuando notaron que un nuevo profesor se adentraba en el aula.

-Buenas tardes- el siseo de su voz era tan amenazador para su aspecto, no debía tener más de veinte años, que todos callaron súbitamente y Hermione arqueó una ceja- Soy su nuevo profesor de _supervivencia al exterior_- pasó sus azules ojos por encima de los alumnos y se detuvo por medio segundo en Hermione y Luna. La rubia garabateaba en un cuaderno distraída y le pasó desapercibida la mirada del hombre, pero la castaña cautelosa lo notó y levantó aún más su ceja- Espero que este año nos llevemos bien y si no será una pena ¿Cierto?-preguntó con sarcasmo- Desde ahora les advierto que no soporto las faltas de respeto y el barullo en mi clase. Les aviso que en mi clase son todos iguales de infelices y me importa un pimiento quien sea héroe y quien sea asistente, todos son igual de cucarachas y no recibirán un trato mejor por sus posiciones o por sus familias, aquí no se ganarán las cosas de forma injusta por ser unos acomodados- finalizó y advirtió al tiempo que se sentaba en el banco y clavaba sus ojos en Hermione- ¿Preguntas?

Nadie se atrevió a mover si quiera un pelo salvo Luna que seguía garabateando en el cuaderno mientras tarareaba algo y movía sus pies como una niña abstraída del exterior. Hermione crispó sus puños con fuerza ¿A caso ese idiota estaba insinuando que sus calificaciones se debían a ser una Black?

Levantó una de sus manos, roja por la fuerza ejercida, y carraspeó para llamar la atención del profesor, innecesariamente ya que el hombre estaba atento a cada uno de sus movimientos y eso definitivamente la inquietaba.

- ¿Si, señorita Black?- masticó el apellido como si le costase enormemente, y Hermione entrecerró los ojos y carraspeó para aclararse la garganta.

-Disculpe mi intromisión, pero usted acaba de advertir que no tolera la faltas de respeto, ¿No le parece una que sepa mi apellido y todos nosotros no sepamos el suyo?- El hombre contrajo los músculos y compuso una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

-Bastión, Bastión Hawks - Hermione sintió un desprecio inexplicable hacía el sujeto. No lo comprendía, pero aquel hombre de profundos ojos celestes y cabellera negra azabache y larga la inquietaba de sobre manera, aquellas delicadas facciones que tenía eran inusualmente atractivas y aun así ni por poco se sentía atraída como lo notaba en el resto de sus compañeras- Pasemos a lo importante, cada uno de ustedes va a pasar al frente y hacerme una breve y concisa explicación de su vida. ¿Qué le parece si pasa usted señorita Black que esta tan entusiasmada con la clase?

Hermione apretó más aún los puños y sonrió falsamente entusiasmada.

-Soy Hermione Elizabeth Black, mis padres eran Sirius y Arabela Black, actualmente fallecidos, más bien asesinados por los rebeldes- Luna dejando el cuaderno a un lado miró a su hermana por el rabillo del ojo notando tensa- Vivo aquí, en Londres con mi hermana, Luna y con mi tutora a cargo Nymphadora Tonks. Soy alumna y al mismo tiempo profesora de Artes Oscuras. Pertenezco a los héroes de la reconquista y organizo las estrategias contra los rebeldes- la clase entera calla, pensando que tal vez daría más detalles- Mis principales aspiraciones son perfeccionarme en el arte de la lucha y alcanzar todos los niveles académicos. Participe en la destrucción de Hogwarts, en la batalla tuve una recaída a causa de un ataque pero con mis últimas fuerzas pude acabar con los rebeldes que quedaban en el lugar. Desperté meses después y me encontré aquí, de por sí tuve pérdida de memoria pero logré recuperarme y recuperar todos mis recuerdos.

Bastion sacudió la cabeza y articulo una media sonrisa dando por terminado el relato de Hermione. Murmullos ahogados se expandieron por la presentación de la chica hasta que una voz imponente y sombría los silenció a todos.

- ¿Pueden cerrar la boca?- espetó el joven que recién entraba al salón.

Hermione suspiró aliviada y formuló con los labios un "Gracias Marco". El chico salo asintió y con una mano acomodo el mechón rubio ceniza de su flequillo. El profesor carraspeó y se acercó al chico.

-¿Y usted es?

-Marco Evans, siento llegar tarde, estuve con el señor Malfoy hasta tarde, aquí tiene mi justificación- Marco extendió la mano hacía el Bastión enseñándole un papel con la caligrafía fina y prolija mientras clavaba su orbes ámbar en las azules de su profesor, desafiándolo con la mirada.

-Bien prosigamos con la clase- arrancó el papel de las manos de ambarino y se acercó a la pizarra, dando comienzo a una clase que de por sí ya era detestada por Hermione.

[…]

-Dime para qué demonios necesitamos a esos sangre sucia de nuestro lado- espetó un hombre desde las sombras, la mujer que se encontraba dándole la espalda se tensó y giró apenas unos centímetros dejando ver la mitad de su rostro iluminado por las llamas de la chimenea.

-Ya te dije, él los necesita- contesto fríamente y frunciendo sus labios con asco.

-Oh claro- empezó el hombre con sarcasmo- Una sangre sucia, un debilucho, una traidora, y una chiflada, bonito grupo- masculló con ira contenida.

-Cállate de una vez Lucius, los necesita y listo ¿Te crees que para mí es una alegría que una asquerosa impura lleve el honorable apellido Black y por si fuera poco sea mi supuesta sobrina?

- ¿Hablas de la impura Granger?- preguntó con sorna, tentando a Bellatrix, desafiándola.

-Oh mira quién habla, el señor mi-hijo-es-un-sucio-traidor- se mofó la mujer sonriendo al tiempo que mostraba sus putrefactos dientes y su cara se contorsionaba de manera espeluznante.

Lucius, rígido como una piedra tomó el pliegue de su túnica y se volteó encarando hacía la puerta.

-Modificar memoria de impuros y adueñarse de mundo muggle nos rebajó de tal manera que ya no sé si estar orgulloso de él o simplemente repelerlo- dicho esto cerró la puerta con furia dejando a una Bellatrix sin un rastro de aquella sonrisa socarrona mientras se recargaba contra la ventana y observaba el exterior repleto de jóvenes con sus uniformes, listos para volver a sus departamentos, y cansados por el transcurso del día. Los miró con asco, con repulsión, y se preguntó nuevamente si todo lo que estaban haciendo valía la pena.


End file.
